


The Thing in the Basement

by EllowynTheNotKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based from a prompt, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Thing in the basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: I had never worked alone before. But tonight had to be the night everything gets really creepy.





	The Thing in the Basement

When I first was hired her they said not to worry. Just ignore that monitor, it always showed that. 

They said it was some kind of glitch in the system. Every night the face in the basement would appear, staring at the camera from just a foot away. All of the other cameras would show business as usual while the face watched the camera. 

They told me they had replaced the camera, monitor, and everything in between trying to figure it out, nothing worked. 

Most nights weren’t too bad. There are a lot of cameras to watch. My coworkers were always around, either in the room with me or doing their rounds. 

Normally, I would never work in a place like this, doing this job. But money is money. Also apparently, I’m easier to sway to the night shift than most people. Which, yeah, this place is pretty creepy at night, but since I’m a night owl this works surprisingly well for me. 

That, and normally the fellas’ are all here to keep me from having to go out and do rounds. I hate the rounds. Going anywhere in this place other than the monitoring room is bad. It always gives me the creeps, then the willies. Then I'm doing everything in my power to keep from jumping outta my skin at the slightest noise.

I don’t understand how people can watch horror movies if it’s always like that. I never wanna feel it again. 

But the guys, they know this, they know how much I hate the dark and doing rounds. Normally they mock me for it, but one or more will do my rounds for me. 

Tonight is not such a night. 

All the guys are “out sick” today. The worst part is they’re all out legitimately so I can’t even call them in. Tom sounded like he was dying when he called in, he was the only actual “sick” person. Johnny’s wife is having their baby so he’s there with her at the hospital. Belle’s at her sister’s wedding. 

Tonight I’m all alone, I have to do the rounds, but I not sure if I can. I’ve been watching the monitors, and I think the face in the monitors has been watching me. 

It’s stupid, I know. The face has never moved before. Everyone who’s worked here before me has said so. 

But I feel the eyes, following me, across the room and around as I do my job. I can’t look at the monitors, despite the fact that it’s my only job. I’ve been thinking of doing the rounds, but I think it’ll somehow be worse to go out there and not be able to see what could be out there.

Even if they aren’t, even if the eyes haven’t been following. 

That doesn’t change one thing. 

I know I saw them blink, and I think they know it too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Questions and comments are welcome.  
> Always looking for prompts, horror prompts will likely be answered sooner.   
> If you can think of any tags that fit this story please comment/message me.


End file.
